Color
by Daemi Charonte
Summary: The world is made of grey concrete, a single window, and the purple eyes of a madman. Prussia is under the rule of The Soviet Union and each day he must resist the sweet words of madness, but will it soon become too great to resist? Rated for blood and sadistic countries.
1. Chapter 1

I could barely breathe anymore. Sometimes, when the pain became too much to bear, I would lie down on my bed. My breathing ragged and uneven, and just beg for the end. I would dread the days of when I would hear his boots, his voice, or the sound of an iron pipe dragging on the floor. Some days I would give in to the darkness. Go back to the days of when it was West and I or Austria, or even Hungary. Of Italy and I eating pasta, or stealing some of Canada s maple syrup when he wasn t looking. Those were the good, no, the GREAT days. Then I would hear HIM coming and the light would be gone. I would wake and this horrible reality always came flooding back.

What I really hated was the gray and white. The room, a simple cement one with a cot, sink, toilet, and an iron barred window. The only source of color was through the window, the colors of green, blue, and brown. Oh the colors I would memorize. I ached to see some color on the days of when the pain was so great I couldn t even move. One day, after a rather brutal attack, I laid on the floor, I could feel my body already bruising. He withdrew his gloves, and, while putting them on, he smiled a cruel and grotesque smile. A smile meant only for the criminally insane.

Now, Prussia, I wonder why you don t give up already? Many of my assistants gave in after a week or two, but you He chuckled and flexed his fist within its leather confinement.  
You re still going after almost a month."

A MONTH, I'VE BEEN IN THIS HELL FOR A WHOLE MONTH! HOW HAVE I NOT GONE INSANE?

Well," he continued, "I m glad you haven t given in yet. I like my toys and it makes me quite sad when they break. And I REALLY like you Prussia. You scream so sweetly and the bruises shine so lovely on that pale skin of yours. Like a pretty little canvas on which only I can paint. I shuddered and brought my knees up to my chest. His words were even colder than the room. He smiled once again and brought his hand up. He grasped my chin and made me look into his violet eyes.

How I hated that grotesque color, it was the color of bruises and bite marks. Of his eyes that screamed pain and death. I attempted to pull my head away. He tsked and slapped me. I slammed into the ground and saw him walk away.

One day Prussia one day YOU will learn. His laughter echoed through the room as I brought my knees to my chest. As that insane laugh grew softer, I felt the first of the tears start. I was ableto crawl to the small bed by the wall, feeling my skin throb and the bruises beginning to form I gave into the sweet relief of sleep.  
_=_=_

In my dream I see West as he was all those months ago. His hair not it's usually orderly way, but messy and disordered. I knew in my heart that this was just a simple memory, but I couldn t help but ache to say hello to my brother again. He sat next to a small desk, his head on top of his hands.

"Prussia, what have we done?" I didn t know what I was going to say. I just wish I had. All of a sudden before I could reply a sharp and hard thud echoed on the small door.

"East and West Germany, you are to open up and surrender. We have taken Italy and you are surrounded. If you wish to surrender peacefully you will walk out and surrender, or we will have to take you both by force."

I felt my throat close up. This was it, Mein Gott this was it. I looked at my brother and realized how much this war had aged him and how much he wanted it all to end. He stood and straightened his posture, he slid a hand through his hair and tried to re-manage it into its usual orderly pull back.

"Well brother I guess this is good-bye for now."He smiled one last time and opened the door.

We were tossed from prison to prison. Each night, I wondered if they would kill, torture, or let us go. Finally, after what seemed like weeks, we ended up in England s meeting room.

We stood near the large table where war was originally proclaimed by England and France. And now, we stood there, more humbled, tired, and feeling the weight we now held upon our shoulders. France was gone for he was still recovering from the invasion and D-Day. England looked tired and weathered as if he would collapse unconscious any minute. Japan was gone off fighting a battle that would never be won. America had a scar across his jaw from Pearl Harbor, and Russia stood his tall and proud self. They all sat in front of us, our destinies in their bloodied hands.

Germany and I were dragged into chairs and tied tightly to them opposite of the council.

America stood up and grimaced a little. "West and East Germany are you ready to accept all and any charges presented to you?" Germany grimaced and nodded. America sat down and England stood and immediately collapsed again. America gave him a worried look and put his hand on his shoulder. England shrugged it off and stood up again.

"The charges are for all the heinous crimes you two have committed, from invading the currently unavailable Poland, France, Austria, and many others to killing thousands of innocent civilians. How will you two condone to these crimes? HOW!" Now England slammed his hand down and we saw fury show in his face. "You have bombed my country, destroyed France, killed so many! Do you know the blood on your hands! Do you kno-" he was cut off as America laid a hand on the country's shoulder.

America now stood and faced us. The scar from Pearl Harbor and dark circles the only evidence on the young country. "You have now heard the charges against you, do you have any reason as to why we shouldn t strip you of everything?" Germany and I remained silent. America nodded his head and picked up a piece of paper. "East and West Germany, you are hereby split in half."

doesn't belong to me, hetalia nor the story.

As requested my friend wanted me to post this here. so all reviews go to her. R&R. (and any help with encouraging her to keep writing would be great.)  



	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This is Dark!Hetalia so if you don't like Dark! Then don t read, if you don't like yaoi then don't read instead go play a game or write a story about a magical rainbow pony that lives in a gumdrop. If you're still here and not fantasizing about rainbow ponies then enjoy this Fanfic. _=_=_

I stared at the allies. The room steadily shrank and there was a buzzing noise. America was still saying any and all the punishments he still had, but that didn t matter. I was going to be separated from my baby brother. That simple idea sent a gut wrenching pain through me. I became East Germany after basically coming back from the dead. I supported him through the war when he was split in half between the Nazis and the citizens of Germany, and still remember when Italy had left the axis. That was the first time I had ever seen Germany cry.

Now, slowly, I came back to reality. Germany s head was down and I saw that his hands, though bound, where clenched. America now sat down and although he had won, his face held no sign of victory. England then slowly stood up.

Now it is to be decided on how we will divide Germany. I believe we should simply divide it into five main parts for the main five allies in this war, America, Russia, France, China, and I. Russia now stood and smiled.

I have a request to make. How about you four reunite together, and I get the lovely east side, He smiled at me and I felt a shiver run up my spine.  
England sputtered slightly and looked as though he was about to argue. Suddenly,  
he clenched his lips and held his tongue.

Fine. It is decided that East Germany, or the nation once called Prussia, will be given to the country Russia. Germany however, he turned his attention from my stoic and emotionless face to Germany s pale and shocked face, you will be divided between the rest of the allies. Germanies you will now be given a few minutes to say any last minute goodbyes, Now I felt the ropes around my wrists being undone. I stood up and subconsciously started rubbing my raw wrists. I walked over to Germany.

'I must not lose my control,' I thought, for I was the older brother. I will always protect him, no matter what hell I am forced through, I will always have my little brother.

He brought his head up and I saw a face in the stages of shock. I helped him up and gave my baby brother one last hug. It wasn t just a goodbye hug, it was a promise of no matter what we go through, I will come back. I have no idea how long we stayed like that, but way too soon I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder.

Come along now. It is time to introduce you to my friends and family. We love new people! Russia now grabbed my arm and wrenched me away from Germany. That s when I lost it, I reached out my hand and shouted out the name only I called him. Something I hadn t called him since he wore his little black cape and cap.

Ludwig _=_=_

I awoke in the present and felt the cold surround me. The cold was always there no matter what. It surrounded and choked me, like a noose around my neck it waited to bring my hand. I rolled onto my side and looked out the small window opposite me.

It showed the stars, so far away, but they seemed close enough for me to reach out and grasp in my hand. I knew of Russia s new obsession want to go into space. He would often growl about the socialist pig America. I didn t know why he wanted to go so bad, but while being beaten questions seem to lose importance. I stared out the window and waited for sleep to carry me away but when I accepted that it would not come I forced myself to stand up.

I walked over to the little mirror above the broken sink in my room . I had bruises and red marks dotting my body. Perfect and partial hand prints weaved into large prints of an iron pipe. He was always careful to not break my skin for he says that leaving scars would ruin his wonderful canvas.

Soon weariness returned and I walked back to my bed. I wished for dreams of the better days and soon I lost myself to the fantasy of a long gone life, there I remained, until SHE came.  
_

Editor's note: MWAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS NOW MINE TO CONTROL! she can suck it up. editor's win. ^J^ but because im a nice friend i didnt make any major changes. dang my sense of reason. But anyway... I edited, spelling and grammatical errors that you find it would be nice to know for my future reference.  
MERCI BEAUCOUP MES AMIS! (or graizee, gracias, danke, any other languages you think of.)  
-Daemi Charonte 


	3. Chapter 3

Soon morning came and it dragged both the sun and I up with it. I ran a hand through my hair and didn t move from my lumpy cot. My body ached and my eyes burned from little sleep. I suddenly snapped up when I heard the hard stomp of boots coming down the corridor. My heart sped up and I clenched the sides of the metal cot. The door clicked as it was unlocked, and the large and imposing image of Russia stood in the doorway. I noticed something was wrong though. Instead of his usual insane smile and maddened eyes, he now held a face with no emotions. He came over and ordered me to stand. When I didn t immediately respond he grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly to my feet.

Stand he barked. I straightened up and listened as my various joints popped and cracked from little use. He took me over to the wall on the far side of my prison cell, took my hands, and picked a pair of shackles that were chained to the wall. He clicked the shackles onto my wrists and stood back. He was turning to leave when I heard what sounded to be a cackle from the still open door. A young lady walked in, she had long platinum blonde hair, a large purple dress with matching bow, and she held the same features as walked slowly up to us; if possible, she looked more insane than him.

OH! Big brother, I love it! She suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her big brother , He s so pretty and his skin is so pale. He s just perfect for practicing my work. She smiled a truly insane smile. Now Brother is this our wedding present? Russia now swallowed heavily and turned severely pale accompanied by a frightened look.

N-now Belarus. we talked about this, da? I won t marry you. I said you could play with Prussia if you st-stopped asking me to marry you. He now pulled away from her as she slowly grew a murderous look.

But I love Big Brother. I want to become one with you Big Brother!" She lunged for him and he, with what I expected from experience, was able to dodge her. He bolted for the door and slammed it shut. I closed my eyes when I heard the click of a lock. She turned to me and looked positively insane. Now you are Prussia right?

I swallowed heavily and forced an answer. Ja, I m the awesome country of Prussia! I m only here until I get bored and escape," I tried to make myself sound all brave and awesome like, but my voice squeaked at the end of the sentence. She smiled and she drew out a long knife. She smiled and turned those murderous blue-ish purple eyes to me.

Well then Prussia, you do have a smart mouth don t you? I see brother has been soft on you. Now while I love big brother, he doesn t push boundaries like I do. I love playing games with toys and seeing how much you can play with them until they, she drew her finger lightly across the blade and she leaned in until her nose was an inch from mine, break. I flinched when I felt cold knife on my skin and started shaking a little. She gripped the blade and looked into my eyes. Now you re an interesting toy aren t you, you can t die as you re a country, but you still bleed and respond to pain like a human. She suddenly twisted the blade into my skin

.At first I felt no pain and, suddenly, it intensified until it felt as though my skin was burning. She began slowly dragging the knife over my skin. I felt the blood slowly, almost lazily, tread down my skin. She began almost drawing with the knife. She would laugh, growl, and crackle making an insane symphony be the music for her artwork.

She stood back and smiled. Brother didn t want me to play with you because he said your skin was too perfect for scars. I was mad because Big Brother never says anything like that about me She broke off and had an almost puzzled look clouding her features. , but, she suddenly continues, Big Brother is letting me play with you now, and that s all that matters. I do see what he means though. You have such pretty skin for the purples and blues of bruises, but your skin will also show the lines of scars so perfectly. She looked me into my eyes. Prussia, you may think we re monsters, but we re not, we simply want everyone to understand the beauty of becoming one together. The sooner you give in to Big Brother the sooner this will all be over. You will then become another brother in our wonderful family, and then we can maybe someday get your brother too. We can then make everyone one with us and then there will be no more wars. Everyone will just listen, share, and love each other. No more wars, famines, or pain, just a big happy family of the Earth. Now, Prussia,do you give up. We can make this all end, right now, join us and we can be the happy family that everyone truly ones."

I looked at her blood covered hands and knife, I felt the heat of pain slowly numb my body, I breathed in the slowly staling smell of copper. I glanced around the bland, cold, and grey room. I could make it all end. I could make the pain stop, the beatings, everything! I felt as though I could laugh. I looked up and smiled for what felt like the first time in years, but I thought about West, Austria, and yes even Hungary. I imagined if they found out I joined him. I felt the madness leave. I had almost broken down. I had almost given in to them, but now I realized that as long as I had hope, as long as I had the memories, I had my sanity.

I looked up and smirked. Well, Belarus, you can stick your offer up your ass, you incest obsessed bitch," She snarled and I m pretty sure I still passed out with my smirk on my face and the blood running down my body.  
_

I woke up in a pool of my own blood. The room was blurry and I felt nauseous. I dragged myself to my bed ignore the burn of the cuts around my body. I forced myself to stand and winced as I limped to my bed. Before I collapsed I looked in the mirror. Belarus had written the words PROPERTY OF THE SOVIET UNION into my very skin.  
_

Gah, i was basically forced into editing this for today. -_- aren't my friends wonderful? but anyway chapter three! wooh, done, bam. now i'll glare at chapter four. -Daemi 


End file.
